Thor: The Other Dark World
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: Taking place in after The Avengers and before Thor 2: The Dark World. It all begins with a university student named Suki. She is called by Odin because she posses interesting power. Suki went along and met Loki, whom she fell in love with. But is Loki too far from being helped? Or can love blossom between these two? Warning! MAJOR Spoilers for those who haven't seen Thor 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I saw the awesome Thor 2: The Dark World! It was awesome! I laughed at Loki's tricks and puns. Laughed at Thor's stupidity. And cried about Loki! It took me a while to write this because I felt depressed because I felt bad for Loki... Don't ask. Anyways! Suki is my OC. I apologize... She has Logan's, Wolverine's, power. She's a bit like Logan. Stubborn, yet shy. She's rather bold at times, and not too shy to speak her mind! So please bear with me... ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC!**** A few of these chapters will be in the POV of my OC! If She isn't present, dead, thought to be dead, or unconscious, this will be in 3rd POV! Just letting you know! anyways! Here you go!~ ^_^**

It was just a boring day at my University. Occasionally ,I had thought to have seen a man. I dismissed it as a hallucination. I had almost arrived home when a man in a red cape smashed into the road. I know this man...

"Suki?" He asked. It's him... Thor.

"Yes... I am she... What honor do I have for the mighty Thor to visit me?" I asked.

"My father desires to speak with you of important matters..." Thor replied.

"And what honor do I owe the Allfather to seek out my presence?" I asked.

"He will explain when you get there..." Thor replied. He held out his hand. I reluctantly took it. He pulled me close to him. "You might want to hold onto me..." Thor suggested. I clutched onto him tightly as we were sent flying into the sky. We had landed on the rainbow bridge that connects Earth to other realms... It is the Bifrost...

The journey to the main Asguard palace was a long one. When I arrived there, I bowed.

"What honor do I have for the Allfather to seek out my presence?" I asked.

"Suki... You posses a power I desire in battle..." Odin explained.

"And why do you desire my power?" I asked.

"It is a power we do not possess..." He replied. It was starting to get hard to keep up with the way they talk.

"And what do you wish to do with the power I posses?" I asked.

"A threatening force has attempted to lay siege upon Asguard." Thor replied. "We've lost many good men... Their forces threaten to destroy us..."

"So you desire my services?" I clarified.

"Yes. But it will not go unnoticed." Odin replied.

"Then what will I receive?" I asked.

"Anything." Odin replied. "Be it money or clothes. You have a warrior's promise." Odin promised.

"Very well..." I agreed. "We have a deal, but I must ask a favor of you..." I asked.

"What may your favor be?" Odin asked.

"I wish to speak to your son..." I replied.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"No... The youngest..." I replied.

"HE IS A CRIMINAL!" Odin roared.

"That may be true, but he is still your son... For as long as you have rule over his head, he will stay your son..." I replied.

"Very well... Thor, escort her to the dungeon..." Odin replied.

"This way..." Thor said, escorting me away.

**I shall end it there! Dammit! I felt like I was taking biblical terms! I hope I didn't mess up the way they talk, I'm still new to this... Anyways! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in the dark chamber. The first cell belonged to the second-born son... Loki...

"I have no need of you guards..." I insisted.

"But milady, it's for your protection..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! NOW GO BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!" I roared as loud as I could. The guards flinched, not used to women roaring. They meekly bowed and left. I was sure that they were terrified. "Thor... Let me in the cell..." I ordered.

"But..." Thor began.

"Don't argue with me!" I snapped. Thor, too, obeyed meekly.

"Brother... You have a visitor..." Thor announced. Loki looked up from his book. I began to walk up to him. Loki smiled and closed his book.

"You bring me a lovely maiden in order to ease my lonlieness?" Loki asked. "How sweet..." He put down his book and stood up as I walked closer. "I am Loki... You may have heard of-" He got cut off.

SLAP!

I had slapped him. Loki kept a straight face when I slapped.

"How dare you try and enslave the human race!" I snapped. He smiled.

"I like her already..." He chuckled. He swiftly came up and stabbed my abdomen. The guards ran up to me. I put up my hand to signal them to stand down. I chuckled. I slowly pulled the dagger out, revealing a clean dagger. Loki looked shocked.

I unsheathed my claws and shoved them through his abdomen-my claws going all the way through. I pulled my mouth close to his ear and whispered, "And this for Earth..." I slowly pulled him up and, quickly, pulled out my claws out of his body. Loki fell to the floor. I realized it.

"DAMMIT LOKI! STOP WITH YOUR GAMES!" I screamed. The Loki on the floor disappeared. The real Loki was in a corner, book in hand.

"You are a sharp one..." Loki commented. I smiled.

"Much practice..." I replied. I snapped my fingers and Loki was magically chained up.

"Hey!" Loki cried.

"Just for good measure..." I replied. I began to walk up to Loki. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain when I was standing in front of him. I stood there for a while, chuckling. I grabbed his face then kissed him. Loki's eyes flung open. I pulled away when he bit my lip. I growled. Blood trickled down my chin. I reached up and touched my lower lip. I pulled my hand away to reveal blood. I growled again.

"You ungreatful bastard!" I roared. I slapped him again, making him fall to the floor. I picked him up and kicked him in the gut with my knee. He fell to the floor coughing. I unsheathed my claws and placed them at his neck. "I could kill you right now and yet, I show mercy!" I screamed. I began to slap him. "UNGREATFUL! LITTLE! BASTARD!" I roared. It took all my will power not to slap him to death. I soon backed off. "Don't do that again, or I'll really kill you..." I muttered. I came up to him again, and grabbed his face. I kissed him again. He was still shocked, but stayed still. He looked pretty shocked when I pulled away.

"What in the Gods name are still doing!?" He snapped. I chuckled at how flustered he looked.

"You are lucky, Loki. You've made your 'lovely maiden' to fall for you..." I replied. I left the cell. "I shall see you soon... Loki..." I chuckled. I left his cell, leaving him wondering and confused.

We arrived in the dark chamber. The first cell belonged to the second-born son... Loki...

"I have no need of you guards..." I insisted.

"But milady, it's for your protection..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! NOW GO BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!" I roared as loud as I could. The guards flinched, not used to women roaring. They meekly bowed and left. I was sure that they were terrified. "Thor... Let me in the cell..." I ordered.

"But..." Thor began.

"Don't argue with me!" I snapped. Thor, too, obeyed meekly.

"Brother... You have a visitor..." Thor announced. Loki looked up from his book. I began to walk up to him. Loki smiled and closed his book.

"You bring me a lovely maiden in order to ease my lonlieness?" Loki asked. "How sweet..." He put down his book and stood up as I walked closer. "I am Loki... You may have heard of-" He got cut off.

SLAP!

I had slapped him. Loki kept a straight face when I slapped.

"How dare you try and enslave the human race!" I snapped. He smiled.

"I like her already..." He chuckled. He swiftly came up and stabbed my abdomen. The guards ran up to me. I put up my hand to signal them to stand down. I chuckled. I slowly pulled the dagger out, revealing a clean dagger. Loki looked shocked.

I unsheathed my claws and shoved them through his abdomen-my claws going all the way through. I pulled my mouth close to his ear and whispered, "And this for Earth..." I slowly pulled him up and, quickly, pulled out my claws out of his body. Loki fell to the floor. I realized it.

"DAMMIT LOKI! STOP WITH YOUR GAMES!" I screamed. The Loki on the floor disappeared. The real Loki was in a corner, book in hand.

"You are a sharp one..." Loki commented. I smiled.

"Much practice..." I replied. I snapped my fingers and Loki was magically chained up.

"Hey!" Loki cried.

"Just for good measure..." I replied. I began to walk up to Loki. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain when I was standing in front of him. I stood there for a while, chuckling. I grabbed his face then kissed him. Loki's eyes flung open. I pulled away when he bit my lip. I growled. Blood trickled down my chin. I reached up and touched my lower lip. I pulled my hand away to reveal blood. I growled again.

"You ungreatful bastard!" I roared. I slapped him again, making him fall to the floor. I picked him up and kicked him in the gut with my knee. He fell to the floor coughing. I unsheathed my claws and placed them at his neck. "I could kill you right now and yet, I show mercy!" I screamed. I began to slap him. "UNGREATFUL! LITTLE! BASTARD!" I roared. It took all my will power not to slap him to death. I soon backed off. "Don't do that again, or I'll really kill you..." I muttered. I came up to him again, and grabbed his face. I kissed him again. He was still shocked, but stayed still. He looked pretty shocked when I pulled away.

"What in the Gods name are still doing!?" He snapped. I chuckled at how flustered he looked.

"You are lucky, Loki. You've made your 'lovely maiden' to fall for you..." I replied. I left the cell. "I shall see you soon... Loki..." I chuckled. I left his cell, leaving him wondering and confused.

**I'll end it there! R&R! See ye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Did my OC shock you? I hope so! I tried really hard... -_- Anyways! There is a small spoiler here for all who haven't seen Thor 2! Continuing on! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**

I stayed in Asguard for many days. Until the day I met the Warriors Three and Lady Sif!

"Thor! Who is this ravishing young lady?" The one with the orange beard asked, smiling. My cheeks flushed at the compliment.

"She is now a soldier to help us..." Thor replied, slightly glaring at the man's seductive smile,

"I see! She's quite the Cutie!" The one with the fur coat added. He got slapped by the girl.

"Keep your perverted hands off her!" The girl snapped. Can she fight?" She asked.

"I can..." I replied.

"So she's like you Lady Sif!" The Asian looking one noted.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course!" They all cried.

"But first, may I get your names?" I asked.

"Of course!" The one with the beard answered. "I am Volstagg!" He exclaimed.

"I apologize in advance, but... Do you... Eat a lot?" I asked. Everybody went silent. Volstagg looked quite embarrassed.

"Well... Uh... Yeah..." He admitted, looking quite embarrassed. We all stood there silent for a bit.

"Heh..." I began chuckling, soon followed by big laughs. Volstagg joined and soon, everyone was laughing. "Well since you're so big, I assume you're probably terrifying on the battle field!" I assumed.

"You bet!" How about a duel!?" He cried.

"Oh! You are so on!" I cried. I lost...

I stayed for several more days. They clothed me with the clothes of their realm with my choice of colors. I chose sapphire with gold embroidery and chest plates.

One day, I met Jane. "Suki... I would like you to meet Jane..." Thor introduced.

"Jane... You are a human right? Not like Thor?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jane replied.

"Wait... You're Jane?" I asked.

"Um... Yeah.." Jane replied, confused.

"Jane FOSTER!?" I cried.

"Yeah..." She replied.

"I absolutely love your work!" I cried.

"Well... It's nice to know I have a fan..." Jane replied, smiling.

"My name is Suki... I'm a university student at NYSU! I've read all of your papers! I really enjoy them!" I explained.

"And you understand them?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'm at the top of my class!" I claimed, proudly.

"Well... You seem rather gifted then..." Jane commented. I blushed with joy.

"Thank you..." I replied.

"So how'd you get mixed in with these guys?" Jane asked.

"Like this." I replied. I got in my fighting stance. I pulled out my claws and began to roar. Starting soft, my voice slowly got louder. Small white and yellow light surrounded me. Suddenly, wings spread from my back. Fire and water surrounded me. Then, finally, lightning struck my claws. They crackled with electricity. Jane and Thor were both impressed.

"I'm impressed Suki... You will be a big help to us during battle..." Thor complimented.

"That's amazing! Why isn't the lighting hurting you?" Jane asked.

"I can control it... My body can handle the lightning... I am the lightning's master in this case..." I said, my battle face on. I soon grew weak. My wings slowly disappeared. The elements around me slowly grew less. The water finally fell to the floor, the fires disappearing. I fell over and passed out.

"Suki!" I heard both Jane and Thor crying out my name as I faded to the darkness of sleep.

Then the day came. The main Asguardian palace was under attack by creatures known as "Dark Elves". I protected Jane as well as Loki & Thor's mother, Lady Frigga. ((A/N: If u like listening to music while you read fafics, I suggest listening to "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park! It good! :3)) I stood tall in front of Jane, claws out and ready! That's when a strange Dark Elf attacked!

"Malekith..." Lady Frigga muttered. The monster with Malekith began to attack Lady Frigga!

"My Lady Frigga!" I cried. I almost ran to her side when I remember my purpose. I stood strong protecting Jane. I handed her one of my swords. "Do NOT Let go of this sword." I ordered. She nodded. "Good..." Jane smiled. Her face soon turned horrified.

"Look out!" She cried.

I turned back and saw a "Dark Elf" trying to attack me and Jane. I sunk my claws into it. I lifted it up then pulled my claws out quickly. The monster with Malekith had grabbed Lady Frigga!

"My Lady Frigga!" I cried. Malekith walked up to me and Jane. I panicked a little, but I grew my courage back. I had to remember the task at hand. I had to protect Jane! I held up my sword. Malekith just chuckled quietly. He lifted up his hand and made me levitate.

"Ah! Gah! Put me down!" I cried, kicking my legs. I could feel myself loosing oxygen. I gagged. Mu head started to hurt and I grew dizzy.

"Malekith! Leave her be! She has nothing to do with this!" Lady Frigga insisted. Malekith turned around and looked at her. He dropped me and turned towards Jane. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Malekith walked over to Jane. He reached out for her, her looking rather nervous. He tried to touch her, but she disappeared. He growled and roared. He stomped over to Lady Frigga. The monster had his arm wrapped around her neck tightly. Lady Frigga was struggling to get out of its grasp.

"Where is she!? Answer me!" Malekith roared. Lady Frigga spat at him.

"You can go to Hel..." She growled. Malekith grinned.

"So be it..." He replied. He waved his hand and the monster stabbed Lady Frigga!

"My Lady Frigga! No!" I cried. They dropped her and fled, Thor and Odin running towards them. Lady Frigga's lifeless body lay there. Thor scouted the area as Odin sat down beside Lady Frigga's body. He caressed her cheek. I kneeled down besides them. I check Lady Frigga's pulse... None. I arched my back and roared. Then, I suddenly remembered.

"Loki..." I muttered. I ran for Loki's cell.


	4. Chapter 4

From what I heard, the news of Lady Frigga's death had already been reported to Loki. Based on the other cell mates around him, Loki turned his back when the guard left. He slowly clenched his fists tightly. Suddenly, a giant blast of magic burst forth and smashed the tables behind him into the wall.

I ran into Loki's chamber.

"Loki..." I muttered. He looked up. His face was red and tear streaked, tears still running down his cheeks. All the furniture was destroyed. He no longer wore his coat, it lay in a corner, tattered. I ran over to him and kneeled beside him. "Loki..." I crooned. "I..." I didn't finish. I pulled him into a warm, gentle hug. I let him cry into my chest. "Shh... It's okay Loki... I'm here..." I crooned.

"I will not be able to bear it if anyone but you and brother saw me in this retched state.. Got it? ((A/N: GOT IT MEMORIZED!? Sorry... Just had to say that... Bye...))" Loki said, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably.

"I promise..." I replied. I held him close to me.

Days passed. I continued to train with Thor, Lady Sif, & The Warriors Three. But for a while, I refused to leave Loki's side. Soon, I wasn't allowed to see him anymore. I grieved for so long. Until the day came... We had stalled for too long... Odin refused to act. So only me, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three were left to act.

"Thor... You do realize that this will lead to treason, correct?" Volstagg reminded.

"I do... Father refuses to act as Malekith grows stronger each day. We cannot wait a day longer..." Thor said. "Will you stand with me?" Thor asked.

"We are your friends, Thor... But it this case we are your allies..." Fandrel replied. "We will stand with you..." He said, smiling. Thor smiled back.

"To the bitter end..." Volstagg added.

"To victory..." Lady Sif said.

"Or to the bitter defeat..." I finished. I put my hand in the middle. Each one of us put our hands in the middle, on top of each other.

"For Asguard!" Thor cried.

"For the Nine Realms!" The Warriors Three added.

"For Lady Frigga." Lady Sif added.

"And for the universe!" I cried. And we threw our hands up and roared a victory cry. Then we made our plan.

"I know you all will object... But we need Loki's assistance..." Thor said.

"No! he almost destroyed the Nine Realms!" The Warriors Three cried.

"He tried to kill the Allfather!" Lady Sif added.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN!?" I roared. Everyone went silent. "As much as you all despise Loki. And believe me, I despise him for almost destroying Earth... But he can help us..." I explained. "Just give him a chance... If he goes against us, then you can do what you wish with him..." I said.

"I agree with Suki..." Thor replied. They all sighed.

"As much as I hate the brute... I have to agree with them..." Volstagg agreed.

"Very well... I shall side with them as well..." The other two agreed.

"Lady Sif..." I said.

"Whatever..." She muttered, flinging her head to the side.

I assisted Thor as we went to retrieve Loki. I had let Loki share his pain with me. We arrived at Loki's cell. It appeared he was waiting for us.

"After all this time... Now you come to visit me brother?" Loki asked,

"Enough with the games, Loki. Show your true self..." Thor growled.

"What?" I asked. Loki chuckled.

"You always could tell, brother..." Loki muttered. The Loki in front of us faded away. The real Loki was sitting in a corner. His eyes were red from crying. His clothes were ragged and torn. His once smooth, flat hair was now long and a tangled mess. I gasped.

"Loki..." I muttered.

"Hello brother... Come to gloat?" He asked sadly.

"I have need of your help..." Thor replied.

"Why? To ?" Loki asked.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do... You help me escape Asguard and I will grant it to you... Vengeance..." Thor explained. Loki smiled then chuckled. He sighed.

"Oh... You must be TRULY desperate, to come to me for help..." Loki sighed. "What makes you think you can trust me?" Loki asked.

"I don't..." Thor replied. "You should know we fought together in the past. I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still somewhere inside there... That hope no longer exists to protect you..." Thor explained.

"But you should! You're brothers! You're supposed to look out for each other!" I cried, but Thor ignored me.

"You should know that I am giving you a big chance here... That is why if you betray me... I will kill you..." Thor threatened. Loki didn't reply.

"Loki... It may be only you who may help us the most..." I insisted. Loki turned towards me with soft eyes. Eyes I had never seen before.

Am I the only one? If so, then why? Soon, Loki smiled. He turned to Thor and asked, "When do we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki, Thor, and I met up with Jane. Loki smiled when he saw Jane. Jane walked up to him.

"I am Loki, you may have heard of-" He got cut off when Jane slapped him. He kept a straight face as she did.

"That was for New York!" She snapped. Loki chuckled.

"I like her..." He breathed. We made our journey to the place where one of Malekith's ships were. We met up with Lady Sif.

"Lady Sif..." Thor greeted.

"Thor..." She replied smiling. We began walking to where the ship was. Loki was stopped by Lady Sif. She placed her sword near Loki's neck.

"Betray him... And I'll kill you..." She threatened. Loki chuckled. We continued on. Sif stayed behind and fought off the guards that were pursuing us.

We soon met up with Volstagg. Volstagg greeted me, Jane, & Thor. But when Loki came up, he put his axe at Loki's neck. Loki glanced at Volstagg's axe.

"If you even think about betraying him..." Volstagg began.

"You'll kill me?" Loki asked.

"Exactly..." Volstagg replied.

"You'll have to get in line then..." Loki said. Then, we pressed on. The guards came and Volstagg began to attack.

"Go on ahead! I'll take it from here!" He insisted.

"Thank you..." Thor replied. We quickly got into the ship.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" I asked.

"How hard could it be?" He replied.

Thor began pressing buttons. They obviously didn't turn on the ship.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing?" Loki asked.

"I said how hard could it be?" Thor replied. He finally was able to turn on the ship! He turned to Loki, smiling. We finally made it fly, but in the process, he had knocked over a bunch of the pillars!

"Dammit Thor!" I snapped. Loki leaned toward Thor.

"I think you missed a column..." He noted.

"Shut up!" Thor snapped.

We had finally made it outside! But when we got outside, they began firing at us!

"They're firing at us!" Loki cried. We kept flying, as Loki kept getting tossed around!

"I still think I should take control, I clearly have the better piloting skills!" Loki insisted.

"Oh yeah? And which one of us can actually fly?" Thor asked. We continued to fly, nearly destroying all of Asguard! Some guards began following us!

"Now they're following us!" Loki noted. We continues flying to escape the guards. Loki STILL kept getting tossed around behind me and Thor!

"Now they're firing at us!" Loki snapped.

"Yes, thank you for the commentary Loki. It's not at all distracting!" Thor snapped. Suddenly, Thor's bad piloting caused the wing of the ship to knock off the head of a statue.

"Well done! You just decapitated your grandfather!" Loki snapped.

We finally got out! Loki STILL continued to snap at Thor. Thor suddenly pushed Loki out the cockpit! I could hear Loki roar.

"Thor! What was that for!? I know he wouldn't shut up, but was that really nessicary!?" I snapped.

"There's a ship below us..." Thor replied simply.

"Really?" I asked. I looked out the cockpit. Suddenly, Thor pushed me out! "Thor!" I cried as I fell. I clamped my eyes shut tightly and screamed as I fell. Soon, I stopped falling. I was hesitant on opening my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now..." Someone chuckled. I slowly opened my eyes to see Loki! I was in his arms!

I, quickly, pushed away from him saying, "Th-Thank you for catching me!" I quickly said, stammering. Loki looked confused then shrugged. Thor landed beside me with Jane. We continued flying, until Jane fell to the floor. Loki noticed her.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" He asked. Thor turned around and noticed Jane on the floor.

"Jane..." He called.

"I'm okay..." She breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

We had managed to arrive at a dusty, lifeless planet.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine..." I replied.

"You look as pale as a ghost..." Loki said.

"I'm fine... I just... When this is over... I need to tell you something Loki..." I replied.

"Very well..." Loki replied. He whispered something in my ear. "Don't forget the plan..." I blushed because he was so close!

"I won't..." I replied. Finally, Malekith showed up.

"We thought we may have had to search... But you brought it home..." Malekith said. We all kept quiet. Suddenly, Loki attacked Thor! He cut off his hand, causing Mjolner to go flying out of his reach!

"Loki!" I snapped. Loki charged over to me and stabbed me! I gagged. "Loki..." I muttered, falling down. Loki walked up to Malekith.

"You desire something..." Malekith said.

"I wish to posses a spot so that I may watch Asguard burn to the ground..." Loki commanded. Malekith nodded. He pulled the Aether out of Jane's body. Thor groaned in pain.

"Now Loki!" Thor cried. The image of Thor's cut off arm disappeared. We all slashed the Aether, it falling to the ground. Loki's face turned from smug to pale.

"Loki?" I asked.

"It didn't work..." He muttered.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly, the Aether came out from the ground and Malekith absorbed it! "No!" I cried.

Malekith breathed, He turned to the monster and said in their own tounge, coldly, "Finish them off..." The monster nodded. Malekith left and the monster turned to us! Then it attacked! Thor jumped up and hit it with his hammer. Loki threw several daggers. I called up balls of fire. I then flung my hand sideways and forced the balls of fire forward. None of our attacks worked! There wasn't even a scratch!

"Thor! Loki! I have an idea! We have to hit him at the same time!" I suggested.

"Let us try it..." Thor replied.

"It might work..." Loki said. Thor held up his hammer and called up lightning. The lightning struck his hammer, causing the hammer to absorb the lightning. Loki created a dagger made of ice. I called upon lightning by doing a type of movement. I threw up two fingers in the air, the lightning striking my fingers. My fingers absorbed the lightning. "Ready?" I asked. They both nodded. "Now!" I cried. We all hit it at the same time, all of us screaming, "Turn to dust!" The monster finally fell down. What an adrenaline rush it was! The monster fell down.

"We did it!" I cried. Loki grinned, turning his back towards the monster on the ground. I saw it move! "Loki!" I cried.

"Brother! Look out!" Thor cried. Loki turned around, just in time to see the monster lunge at him, stabbing him in the abdomen, just below his heart.

"LOKI!" I screamed. Loki looked petrified. The he grinned, coughing up blood.

"I'll see you in Hel..." He snapped. He monster looked down and saw the bomb attached to him. This bomb crumpled up the matter around it and destroy it. The monster threw Loki down to try and remove it, but failed. It roared as it began demattering, finally disappearing. I smiled, but remembered Loki. I ran over to Loki as I kneeled beside him, blood coming out from where he was stabbed. Loki was frantically trying to breathe. Thor also kneeled beside Loki.

"Loki..." I muttered. I caressed his cheek. Thor grabbed Loki.

"Loki! Loki... Brother... Brother, stay with me! Keep awake!" Thor ordered.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Loki kept muttering. I tried to hold back tears. Loki, slowly, turned towards me. "What? What was it... That you wanted... To tell me?" Loki asked.

"I just... All this time, I believed you to be evil... Just a monster... Someone who didn't have a heart... But after meeting you... I felt stupid... You weren't a monster... You grieved over Lady Frigga's death... You really did have a heart. I know what you've been through... And I know that it truly must've been so hurtful... Finding out you weren't really Thor's brother... I know you must've felt so hurt. Lied to... All this time you believed that you were hated... But your wrong Loki..." I said.

"What are... You getting at?" Loki asked. I began to really cry.

"Isn't it obvious!?" I snapped. "It's because I love you Loki!" I cried. Loki looked shocked.

"I will tell father of your actions, brother..." Thor said. Loki chuckled, but it sounded like a gurgle.

"I did not do it for him..." Loki replied.

"Then who? Who, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki just smiled and said, "You will... Find out..." His skin slowly turned pale as his breath took its last. He slowly closed his eyes. I place my head on his chest, listening. Hoping for a heartbeat. Finally... I understood. My eyes began to sting, feeling threatening tears. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh Loki..." I whimpered. I let my head slowly fall on Loki's chest as I sobbed loudly. Thor also hugged Loki, tears running down his cheeks as well.

"NO!" Thor roared. I screamed out in agony. After our sobbing, we both went silent. "Thor... Can you do something for me?" I asked.

"What may it be?" He replied.

"I want you to kill Malekith... Etch in his soul the pain and suffering me and Loki have felt... Make his death a slow and painful one..." I said, an evil aura surrounding me.

"Of course..." Thor replied.

"I shall remain here..." I said.

"Very well..." Thor replied. He picked up Jane and flew into the sky, disappearing. I looked up and smiled as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have to give a warning here! There is a HUGE, MAJOR spoiler here. If you haven't seen the movie then leave RIGHT NOW! This is going to be my only warning. Okay! Enjoy the chapter for the rest of you! ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC!**

After Thor left, I chuckled.

"So Loki... How long to you plan to act dead? They're gone now..." I asked. Loki slowly sat up as the image of Loki dead disappeared.

"I appreciate you telling me when they left..." Loki thanked.

"Any-" I got cut off as I felt a major pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw that Loki had stabbed me with one of his daggers. "Wh-Why?" I asked.

"isn't it obvious? If I go back to Asguard with you and Thor, it is most likely that I will be thrown back into my cell to rot for the rest of my life... I have not desire for that..." Loki replied.

"But... I can change that..." I replied.

"NOTHING CAN CHANGE WHO I AM NOW!" Loki screamed. "My parents always favored Thor over me!"

"That's not true!" I insisted.

"Then what?" Loki asked. "Tell me!" He cried, tears threatening to fall.

"Be quiet and listen to me then!" I snapped. I snapped my fingers to cause Loki's mouth to be covered. I sighed. "The truth is that your parents hid the truth from you because they didn't want you to be angered. The believed that if they told you, you would come to resent them...THAT is why they kept the truth from you... They loved you just as much as they loved Thor, just not the way you thought they would... Odin wished that one day, they could create an alliance through you. Meaning that they wanted you to be able to show that a person of Joutunheim could live together in harmony... They wanted you to live in Asguard happily... Not as a son of a stupid Frost Giant, but as the second son of Odin... A proud Asguaridan!" I explained. "THAT is the real truth..." I concluded. Loki looked shocked. I snapped my fingers, and Loki could speak again. He soon frowned.

"How do I know you're not lying? "Loki asked.

"I never lie... But if you must know..." I began. I tapped his forehead with my two fingers. He saw me and Odin talking about the truth. His eyes widened as the scene played out. When I pulled my fingers away, Loki was shocked. "I have one more thing I must show you..." I claimed. I poked his forehead again with the same two fingers. He saw me talking to Thor during a feast, days before the battle.

"What is the matter Thor? This should be a time of celebration..." I asked. Thor sighed.

"I cannot stop thinking of my brother..." Thor replied.

"It shall be okay... I'm sure he is just fine..." I insisted.

"I want him back..." Thor said.

"You love him right?" I asked.

"I do... More than anything..." Thor replied.

"I know Loki loves you more than anyone... So if you two feel the same way, then you should explain it to your father... I am sure he will understand..." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

"I never lie." I replied.

"Very well... I shall believe you..." Thor replied. The vision finished and left Loki with wide eyes.

"Is this true?" Loki asked.

"Yes..." I replied. "That's why I never want to hurt you..." I explained.

"I am sorry... But..." Loki started, grunting in pain.

"Loki?" I ask. I looked down. My claws had sunken through Loki's chest, going all the way through. "LOKI!" I screamed. My eyes grew wide. "No! No, No, No, No, No, No!" I cried. "NOT LIKE HIM! NOT LIKE KEVIN!" I cried. I realized something I could do. "Loki... Forgive me" I apologized.

"Why are you... Apologizing?" Loki asked.

"I have a way I can heal you... But..." I began. Loki soon realized my intentions.

"Don't you dare! No! Don't do it!" Loki roared. I hovered my hand over his chest and lifted it up. He groaned in pain. There was a red cloud above Loki's chest.

"I'm sorry... I don't want you to die... That's because I love you..." I explained, tears running down my cheeks again.

"No! I forbid you! Don't!" Loki roared. I took a deep breath and pulled in the red cloud.

"NO!"

**Left it with a cliffhanger, huh? It might be a while until I upload the next chapter. So I'll see you then! Bye! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

In the midst of New York's rubble, a man in green is running. Someone notices him.

"It's Loki!" She screams.

"Where is Thor? I desire to speak to him..." Loki asked.

"T-Town Square..." The girl hesitantly replied.

"And where might that be?" Loki asked.

"J-Just follow the signs. Go straight then take a left..." The girl replied.

"Thank you..." Loki replied.

Thor was just about ready to leave.

"Brother!" A voice called. Thor looked and saw Loki running up to him. Loki finally came up to Thor.

"Surely my mind must be playing tricks on me. The brother I know died in my arms... Surely madness must be claiming me..." Thor said.

"Honestly, Thor... Can you not even recognize your own brother?" Loki asked, sarcastically.

"Very well..." Thor replied. He saw Loki had Suki on his back. "What happened to her?" Thor asked.

"She had stabbed me with her claws. She took the injuries from me and inflicted herself with them... Even though I forbade her..." Loki explained. Then he glared. "She told me... EVERYTHING..." Loki growled.

"About me and Father?" Thor asked, gulping.

"Yes..." Loki growled.

"Never mind that... We need to get Suki to the healers..." Thor said.

"Very well..." Loki replied. They shot up in the sky with Jane.

Loki sat next to the bed in the Healers Room, where Suki lied. He reached for Suki's hand. He squeezed he hand. Suddenly, Odin with a few guards came into the room. Loki looked startled.

"Loki! When you got back you were supposed to go back to your cell!" Odin roared. The guards grabbed Loki. Loki was still in shock.

"NO!" Loki roared. "Why would you throw your own son in jail!?" Loki cried.

"You are not my son..." Odin replied, coldly. Loki flinched. Then his face fell. He then glared at Odin.

"I knew it... I never should've trusted her..." Loki growled. He pulled out his daggers and threw them at the guards. The guards fell down, dead.

Loki pulled out more daggers and was ready to throw them at Odin. Odin grabbed his spear and was ready to fight Loki. Suddenly, Suki's body began to glow. She sat up and began to float.

"STOP!" She cried. Odin and Loki froze. "What kind of men are you? Father fighting son... This is madness..." Suki growled. **((A/N: THIS IS SPARTA! XP Sorry...))**

"And who do you think you are!?" Odin roared.

"I am Suki... But my real name is Hnoss..." Suki replied.

"But that's..." Loki began.

"I know... Odin... Loki is not criminal..." Suki insisted.

"He IS very much a criminal!" Odin snapped. "He caused the almost destruction of Midgard! Tried to enslave the human race!" Odin snapped.

"That it true, but if Loki had not been with Thor when he treasoned against you, Thor truly would have been dead... Ask Thor if you think me to have lied... Yet, I never lie..." Suki explained.

"Father! She speaks the truth!" Thor insisted, bursting into the room. "He sacrificed himself to save me... Brother... I told you that I would explain to father what you had done... What was it that you said to me?" Thor asked.

"I... I didn't do it for him..." Loki replied, hesitantly.

"Then who?" Thor asked. "Whom did you do it for?"

"I did it for several people... First... Mother..." Loki began, looking sad. Odin flinched. "Next... For Asguard... And Finally..." Loki said. He turned to Thor. "For you... Brother..." Loki finished. Thor was taken aback.

"Now you see it. Odin... You made a promise about Loki... Do you not remember it?" Suki asked.

"What promise?" Odin asked.

"You promised that you kept the truth from Loki because you didn't want him to be angered by the truth of him really being Laufey's son instead of yours..." Suki explained. Loki flinched as Suki spoke of Laufey. "You and Lady Frigga feared that if you told Loki the truth he would come to resent you. You believed that Loki could be a sign to represent an alliance... That you could prove people of Joutunheim and Asguard may get along peacefully... That he wasn't a sign of stealers, but of peace-makers..." Suki explained. Loki was shocked. "You loved Loki just as much as you loved Thor... Lady Frigga spoke to me and claimed that she favored Loki over Thor... You both wanted Loki to live happily in Asguard. Not as Laufey's son, but as Loki Odinson... A proud Asguardian!" Suki said. "THAT is the real truth..." Suki concluded.

"I do remember something like that..." Odin confessed.

"Then stay true to your word..." Suki ordered. "Give Loki the love, praise, and trust he deserved all those years." Suki commanded.

"Very well..." Odin agreed. Then he glared at Suki. "If he does one thing to break the law. One wrong act that leads me to believe that he could possesses a threat to the Nine Realms, and then I send him back to the cells to rot, depending on his actions. If endangers the Nine Realms..." Odin explained. He then put on the meanest glare he had. "I will execute him right there on the spot!" Odin roared, making Loki and Suki flinch. "If you protest, I will execute you along with him..." Odin threatened.

"Very well..." Suki replied. Her body stopped glowing and she fell to the floor.

"Suki!" Loki cried, catching her. Suki slowly woke up.

"Loki? What... Happened?" Suki asked.

"You just made a promise to Odin that if I ever try to do anything wrong he'll send me back to the cells to rot... And if I ever try to endanger the Nine Realms he'll execute me on the spot..." Loki explained.

"Really?" Suki asked.

"Yes..." Loki replied.

"Well then..." Suki muttered. She passed out again in Loki's arms.

**Well! I'll end it there! I ran out of ideas! I'll see you when I think of one! Until then! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed and Suki never woke up! Loki began to worry; yet he never left Suki's side. One day he decided to go to the Bifrost to clear his mind. He was there for a while until Thor came up.

"What is wrong my brother?" Thor asked, sitting down next to him, their legs dangling over the edge.

"What is this that I am feeling? This need of comfort from that maiden?" Loki asked.

"Ah, you've never felt this feeling before, my brother... This feeling is called 'loneliness'." Thor replied.

"Loneliness?" Loki asked.

"Yes. It is a feeling that happens when you are alone and desire a person's comfort." Thor replied.

"Is this why my heart feels so heavy?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but you will overcome it! You are my brother for the god's sake!" Thor laughed, slapping Loki hard on the back, almost knocking Loki off the Bifrost!

"Gah! Watch it you oaf! You almost made me fall off the Bifrost!" Loki snapped, rubbing his back. "I'm going to my chamber to meditate." Loki claimed.

"Very well... I shall remain here for a while longer." Thor claimed. Loki began to walk to his chamber.

- Loki was almost at his chamber when a massive headache hit him hard. He groaned in pain and clutched his head.

"Gah! What is this!?" Loki groaned. He fell to his knees.

"Prince Loki! What is the matter!?" Someone cried.

"My... Head..." Loki groaned. He fell over and passed out.

"Prince Loki!" The person cried.

Soon, Suki woke up in the Healers Room.

"Ah! My lady! You have awoken!" One of the healers known as Eir cried. "Do you have the ability to heal?" She asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Suki asked. She sat up and saw Loki. His whole face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, his face scrunched up in pain. He appeared to be struggling to breathe. Suki ran over to Loki. "Loki! What happen!? What happened!?" Suki cried.

"A guard reported he was on his way to his chamber when he clutched his head in pain and fell to the floor. He claimed that his head was hurting." Eir replied. Suki hovered he hands over Loki. His body began to glow.

"His energy is all twisted up inside. It's no wonder his body would be overwhelmed by it..." Suki muttered.

"But, you can heal him, correct?" Eir asked.

"I believe I can. See, I have a limited amount of magic I am able to use for a certain amount of time. If I go beyond my ability, I pass out and will not wake up for several days. It is not permanent, but I will wake up in time. Since I have been asleep for so long, I may have enough magic to revive him, but he will not awake for some time..." Suki explained.

"I see..." Eir replied.

Suki worked hard to revive Loki. She succeeded, but Loki remained asleep for several days. She refused to leave Loki's side since she healed him. She even refused to eat!

"Hey..." A voice called. Suki turned around and saw Thor standing in the doorway, a tray of food in hand. "I brought you some food, in case you were hungry. A young lady like you should eat. You need your energy..." Thor insisted.

"Oh... Thanks... Just set the food down on that table beside me..." Suki replied, pointing to the table. Thor set the food down and sat down next to her. He rubbed Suki's head.

"Do not fear, for Loki will eventually awake..." Thor insisted.

"I know. I just fear that Loki may wake up, but he will be the same before I had met him... That he will awake as the criminal he once was..." Suki replied.

"Do not fear, that may never happen..." Thor replied.

"How do you know that?" Suki asked.

"Because he is my brother... Plus... He has you..." Thor replied, smiling. He patted Suki's shoulder. Suki smiled back small.

"I guess you are right... But..." Suki replied.

"Do not give me that sound..." Thor growled. "Have faith in my brother..." Thor asked. He turned to Suki and said, "As I have had faith in you..." Thor smiled and Suki did so too.

"Thank you Thor... But I still worry... I cannot stop worrying, for it makes me human..." Suki explained.

"I see..." Thor replied. Suki turned back to Loki.

"Please leave me... I wish to be alone for a while..." Suki asked softly.

"Very well..." Thor replied, getting up. "If you need anything, just come and let me know..." Thor said.

"Okay..." Suki replied. She waited until Thor had left the room. "Loki... You look so peaceful as you sleep... I do hope you can hear me speak these words..." Suki said, as if Loki could actually hear her. "I hope what I do will help you... It helped in times of my greatest need..." Suki explained. She began to sing.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go, _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~" _Suki took a breath and began to sing the chorus, her voice trembling.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be Safe And Sound" _She paused so she could catch her breath and prepare for the next verse, not knowing Thor was standing in the doorway. He had heard singing coming from the Healer's Room and decided to investigate.

_"Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling' everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone~"_ Suki began to sing the chorus, when Thor joined in. Suki stopped singing, flinched, and spun around, to see Thor standing there. She smiled and joined in with Thor.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be Safe And Sound"_

_"Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh~" _Thor stopped singing and let Suki sing the next part, not knowing that a crowd had formed in the doorway.

_"Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be Safe And Sound"_ Then Thor joined in with Suki when she stopped and nodded.

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Oohhh.~" _When they stopped, Suki turned to Thor and threw herself into Thor's chest and cried. Thor just smiled and hugged her back. The small crowd behind them began to clap, startling them both. Thor chuckled and turned to Suki. He patted Suki's back and smiled.

"I did not know Loki's 'lovely maiden' could sing..." Thor complimented.

"Y-Yeah... I've been singing since I was young..." Suki replied.

"I'm sure that Loki heard you..." Thor said.

"You think so?" Suki asked.

"Think so? Why don't you ask him yourself... Right, Loki?" Thor replied. Suki looked shocked.

"Eh?" She asked. She turned around and saw Loki sitting up and smiling. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fell into Loki's lap and cried.

"Why do you cry?" Loki asked.

"I'm crying because I'm relieved! You idiot!" Suki snapped. Loki just smiled and rubbed Suki's head. He let Suki cry on his lap.

**I'll end it there! The song I used was "Safe And Sound" by Taylor Swift! Look it up! See you next time! ^_^**


	10. Update

Hey guys! This is just an update! I don't know if I want to continue Thor: The Other Dark World. I got the movie and looked over my work, and I notice I am WAY off! So I'm thinking about deleting the fanfic and replacing it with an updated version! Tell what you think in the comments! Bye!


End file.
